The Butterfly Effect: Sasuke Retrieval Mission
by Uchiha' Mikomi-Aii
Summary: The mission was simple. Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. So why did everything seem to be going weary. There's Aiko and Sukai; but who is this Raidon? And what is Orochimaru up to? This wasnt the way she imagined it at all- so she flaps her wings. AU. R&R!
1. Sasuke Retrieval Mission

Chapter One: The Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

* * *

_  
Disclaimer__: I don__'__t own Naruto. I am writing this story for entertainment values only, and aren__'__t making any money out of it. This is a disclaimer for the whole story. Lyrics are: Leave out all the rest, by Linkin Park._

_In this story, everything that has happened in the first Naruto series has happened; This is like my version of Shippuden. I hope you enjoy. :)  


* * *

_

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared;  
But no one would listen, cause no one else cared._

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear;  
What am I leaving, when I__'__m done here._

_Don__'__t be afraid..  
Ive taken my beating, ive shared what ive made._

_I__'__m strong on the surface, not all the way through.  
Ive never been perfect, but neither have you._

_Forgetting..  
All the hurt inside, you__'__ve learned to hide so well._

_Pretending..  
Someone else can come and save me from myself._

_I cant be who you are,  
I cant be who you are._

_So if your asking me,  
I want you to know.._

_When my time comes, forget the wrongs that ive done;  
Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed._

_Don__'__t resent me,  
And when your feeling empty, keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest.  


* * *

_

It had been three years since Uchiha Sasuke had left Konohagakure; and the three remaining members of team seven, along with, Sai the ink artist, and Yamato the genetically altered test subject of Orochimaru's, were currently out on an S-Ranked mission, to find out if the information they had received, was indeed true.

An anonymous contact of Jiraiya's had told him that, Uchiha Sasuke had succeeded in searching out, and defeating his brother, in a fight to the death. Therefore, leaving the Konoha shinobi to wonder why he hadn't yet returned home, to where he belonged. Another anonymous contact of the Toad-Sannin's had explained to him, when asked, that Orochimaru's organisation has many bases, even in places outside the country of sound. To avoid being discovered, they switch bases on a weekly basis, using jutsu. He had even said that their current location was on a small island, in a lake to the north; and that, Uchiha Sasuke should also be there.

And so, the small group of shinobi were travelling along the waters of a lake to the north, where they could see a small island up ahead. They were all rushing with the knowledge that, it was only a matter of time before the Snake-Sannin detected their presents and evacuated the base, with Sasuke; which he had done many times before-- which would only lead to another wild goose chase.

It was at this point, that the pink-haired kunoichi of the team, started to feel nervous. She hadn't seen her childhood crush in three long years; and she didn't know whether to be worried or excited. In the short amount of time she had had to think -whilst they were travelling- she had prepared herself for the worst possible outcome; that being, Sasuke didn't want to come home. But now that the team were drawing closer, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and the rate of her pulse quickening, with each step closer she took.

The rocky terrain of the small island began to grow more and more into view, and Sakura's thoughts couldn't help but stray. Now at the age of sixteen, she was curious to know what the traitorous Uchiha would look like. Would his silky-raven strands be longer or would he have kept them short? Did his hair still defy gravity at the back -resembling that of a chickens butt- that she loved so much? Would his eyes be an even darker shade of onyx then they used to be? She wondered how he would be. Would he have that same calm, relaxed aura? Did he still hide all his pain, behind that blank poker face? As much as it hurt her, deep down, she had a feeling that he would be even more closed of than before; be colder and more unaffected about the way he made people feel.

As they drew closer still, the pinkette started to ponder whether he even cared about them anymore; if he really did manage to cut off all his ties, to his only remaining family, team seven; or if he would just try to kill them too.

He was a different Sasuke now, probably more emotionally cut off, than he had been when he left, she realized, with a twinge of pain. There was a huge chance that he _would_ try to kill them, the more rational side of her thought; but Sakura didn't want to believe it for a second. This was the Sasuke that managed to kill his only brother, only remaining relative; for revenge. With him, at the moment, anything was possible.

As they reached land, their pace sped up -it was easier to run along solid ground than water after all- though they were travelling more cautiously than before. A while away they could see a watch tower, with a few men looking in their direction; this mission was getting steadily, more and more dangerous, as they continued. But it wasn't Ranked S for nothing, and they had readily took it, in hopes of bringing their comrade and friend back home. Nobody was backing down; like hell they had made it this far for nothing.

Sakura glanced up, and to the backs of her team mates; and realized, with a sigh of defeat, that she was no better now, than she used to be. Still, even after all the rough training with her shishou, she was a burden to her team. She knew she was slowing them down; that they could have been there by now if it wasn't for her; but for a reason unknown to her, they let her tag along anyway. She was weak, and she was always going to be. No matter how much she trained, and pushed herself; sometimes it felt like she was destined to be, from the start.

Pumping a bit more chakra into her legs, to increase her speed, she started to catch up. She had nearly caught up to her blonde best-friend; when her footing slipped on a few loose rocks, nearly sending her plummeting, face first, into the dry gravel below her feet. It would have seemed luck was on her side, as Naruto caught her around the waist, lifting her back to her feet; but Haruno Sakura knew better, just like her shishou, signs of good luck were like bad omens to her. A sinking feeling came to her stomach. This was not good, not good at all.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?" the blonde asked, looking slightly worried. They had been running for hours now, and he wasn't too sure that his pink-haired companion could handle anymore.

"I'm fine Naruto. Lets just keep going, ne?"

"Hai, hai." he replied happily. Naruto wasn't phased in the least about this mission; and as he ran off to join his silver-haired sensei, there was a slight bounce to his step.

He had been slightly disheartened, when he had found out that his hearts-brother had completed his ambition, and yet decided he still wasn't coming home. But Naruto being Naruto, didn't stay upset for long; and not a minute after being given the news, was demanding that he have a retrieval mission, and he have it _right now! _

Thus being the main reason, that they were travelling through enemy territory so blatantly now; on another 'Sasuke retrieval mission.' The group finally came to a stop outside a large metal door, that no doubt lead into the base; but they weren't getting through it anytime soon, as a few sound jounin came charging their way.

"Protect Sakura, she's our only medic." the silver-haired jounin uttered quietly, and the quartet instantly formed a protective formation, around the petite kunoichi.

Approaching, a large, bald-headed brute asked, in a gruff voice, "What brings a group of goody-goody leaf-nin out here?"

"None of your damn business!" Naruto hollered angrily, from his position on Sakura's right.

"Yeah, if you don't let us go quietly, we'll just have to use force!" the blossom-haired kunoichi shouted, with obvious dislike.

One of the other bulky men started to laugh hysterically, "What's a little thing like you going to do, if we don't."

"I would be careful if I was you. Looks can be deceiving. As a shinobi, I would have thought you would have known this by now." Kakashi stated, calmly.

The young woman clearly not seeing what was so damn funny, shouted, "Jump!" as she smashed her tiny fist into the ground, creating a giant crater as she did so.

Her team landed safely back into formation around her; and they all watched in amusement, the large men scurrying to pick themselves up.

"Not so tough now, ne?" the blonde said teasingly.

"Why you little snot!" one roared out, charging at the group.

Before he reached them though, a silver-haired man, in a purple all-in-one, appeared out of thin air, before the two groups of shinobi. "Now, now boys! That's no way to treat Orochimaru-sama's guests, now is it?"

"G-guests." One of the sound shinobi, with long-brown hair, stuttered.

"Hai. Now get back to your posts, and stop being such nuisances. If I have to report this, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will be most displeased."

With a bow of their heads, and a few whispered apologies, they complied to their order without further problems.

Sakura stared wide-eyed, at the shinobi she knew to be Kabuto, as he turned to them, pushing his round glasses, up the bridge of his nose. The word _'__guests__'_sounding over and over in her mind. As far as she was concerned, they were intruders not guests; she didn't know what he was up to, but she had already decided that she didn't like it.

As if he understood what she was thinking, Kabuto spoke up, into the stunned silence, "Orochimaru-sama has been expecting you. So if you would, follow me." With that he turned on his heel, in the direction of the door.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sai questioned, his distrust, lacing every word.

"Like I said, Orochimaru has been expecting you, now hurry, you don't want to make him wait; he's been rather _impatient_ as of late.. And trust me when I say, you _don__'__t_ want to make him angry."

A questionable smirk spread its way across his face then, and Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She didn't have any time to say anything then, as Orochimaru's right hand man disappeared into the dark hallway, through the metal door.

Her feet automatically moved. She didn't really care where Kabuto was taking them. She could feel his presents, she knew he was in there. A bubble of anticipation made its way into her stomach, as she followed, into unknown dangers; Naruto as always, loyally, right by her side.

"Sempai, it could be a trap." the brown-haired shinobi stated, looking distrustfully at the open metal door.

"Then we fall into it cautiously." Kakashi ordered, not two steps behind his students.

Yamato and Sai exchanged glances, before following them into the dark, cave-like corridors.

* * *

_Okay, for now, all I__'__m going to say is R&R!! I wanna know what you guys think. Like I said, the summary really does this story no justice, at all, it will be a good one people. I mean, just the plot going around in my head is getting me all excited._

_Ja ne,  
__**Rudii**__eee-__**Miko**__mi__**.x**_


	2. The Power Of Speech

Chapter Two: The Power Of Speech.

* * *

As soon as the last members made their way through the door, it creaked shut behind them, of its own accord, with a loud click. Kakashi who was stood protectively near his two youngest comrades, placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, when she flinched at the sound. He then looked to the silver-haired traitor, suspiciously; though he was only stood, leaning against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently-- the sound echoing off the carved stone walls.

The corridor was mostly shrouded in darkness, the only light being the flickering flames of the torch lights, placed along both sides of the walls; creating strange tribal looking patterns, that danced across their faces.

"Now we're all here, lets get a move on." Kabuto said, sounding a little too excited, as he clapped his hands together, before he pushed up from the wall; straightening his glasses, he began to lead the way.

The corridors were eerily quiet, as the small group of shinobi travelled through the complicated, maze-like structure of the base; the only sound being, the soft patter of their steps.

Being the leader of the group, Kakashi's mind began to wonder. If he had made the wrong decision in accepting the invitation, from Orochimaru's untrustworthy subordinate, it could potentially put their lives in danger-- the lives he was responsible for. He couldn't take the pain of loosing anymore comrades, than he already had; which was why he had agreed to this risky invitation in the first place. The mission he.. No they, had been given, was to find out if the information they had received was true, or to retrieve Sasuke, at all costs. It was becoming increasingly more dangerous to have such a powerful clansmen on the enemy's side, as the hokage had put it; but this was not the reason why he, along with the other members had accepted it. Sasuke was their long lost comrade, who they still to this day, would do anything to protect, and at the moment, even though he didn't seem to notice or care, was in danger every second he spent in the Snake-sannin's company, as his apprentice.

Since the time he had lost his own comrades so long ago, the silver-haired jounin had decided to never let anyone in, to never let feelings get in the way. But there was just something about team seven, that reminded himself of his own team; and somewhere along the way, lost in his own memories, he had let them worm their way into his heart. And as cold and arrogant, the little Uchiha brat was, he too, had managed to worm his way in. In the little amount of time that they had spent together, Kakashi realized, that Sasuke was just like him; a lost boy that took a few wrong steps, that landed him in the wrong hole. But team seven had pulled him out of that hole; and now, even if it cost him his life, he was going to pull the raven-haired boy out of the hole, he had created for himself.

And so, he continued to weave through the long, narrow corridors, with his comrades by his side, in hopes to save their lost sheep.

Sakura had noticed, that as they got closer, their pace had steadily increased; so much so, that if they upped the pace anymore they would be jogging, at a shinobi's speed. Her heart was pounding, like the rhythm of a drum in her ears; and her palms felt slightly clammy, but she couldn't tell whether it was from their fast pace, or the amount of adrenaline running through her veins. She knew they were nearly there now, she could feel his chakra, surrounding her like a strong aroma; so sweet to her senses, but deadly to another's. It was definitely his, no doubt about it, she would recognise it a mile away; but it was so different now, still calm and calculating, just like him, though it was darker now, colder. It was mad how, just from his chakra, she could tell that so much had changed; it wasn't as welcoming, as it used to be to her anymore. It felt too thick, much like a snakes deadly venom, it was dangerous, powerful; you only had so long to suck it out, before it consumed you, killed you.

The pink-haired kunoichi could hear high-pitched squeaks, and the scuffle of tiny feet. She had no idea where they had come from, but as she looked down, her vibrant green eyes confirmed, that it was indeed mice. She tried her best to hold in her gasps, and screams; as the small brown vermin scuttled their way past, weaving in and out of their way. She truly couldn't understand how Sasuke had ever managed to live in such creepy, dirty places like this; as she remembered, he was more the clean freak type of guy, than the messy teenager.

As they got deeper and deeper into the base, the smell of damp invaded her nose. She felt bad for Kakashi with his hyper-sensitive nose; and thanked Kami that Kiba and his companion Akamaru, didn't so happen to be on this particular mission. She really didn't like this place at all. It was dark, cold and damp; with vermin, and all sorts of other creatures, running rampant. But what she didn't realize was, that there was a lot worse to come.

It felt like they had been walking for miles, going round and round in random circles. The pink-haired kunoichi had no idea how Kabuto knew his way so well; if it were her, she would have gotten everybody lost by now. They had been walking for roughly fifthteen minutes now, Sakura deduced, they were in too deep if something were to go wrong; she couldn't help but think it was all a trap. She willed herself not to think to much, or panic about it though, it wasn't like she was there alone, she had her team, and they would keep her safe-- just as they had in the many dangerous missions, they had gone on together.

Green eyes sharpened, as she looked ahead; sending small, undetectable, amounts of chakra to her ears, she listened intently, to the sounds coming from up ahead. She wished she didn't though, as pained screams, and angry shouts, pierced her ears. Just what kind of place was this? Sakura had a feeling, she wouldn't want to know. She wondered if anyone else could hear them too, and then she remembered Naruto had the Kyuubi's enhanced senses.

She hadn't realised that she had stopped, not until she felt that familiar, calming hand on her shoulder. She looked up -as she was a lot smaller than he- and was met with Kakashi's dark orb, staring at her intently. It became obvious to her then, that her team leader had misunderstood her hesitation; he must have thought it was something to do with the rapid rate, in which they were growing closer to Sasuke, he mustn't have been able to hear the sounds of the prisoners; the heart wrenching screams and pleas, for whoever it was to stop.

Turning to her left, over Kakashi's shoulder, emerald eyes widened as she took in the appearance of her rapidly changing comrade. Through the dim lighting she could see a pair of red orbs, staring straight at Kabuto, with such angry intensity, that it scared her. Naruto had indeed heard what she had, and he was now starting to loose control; the Kyuubi taking advantage of its host's emotional state. But she wasn't going to let that happen, not now, not here; not when they were so close to getting Sasuke back.

Turning back to her team leader -who had too, noticed Naruto's Kyuubi induced state- she leaned in, and whispered, "We can hear screams, they must have prisoners here. I'll deal with Naruto."

Then running a hand through her short pink tresses, Sakura cautiously approached her best-friend; after a nod of agreement from Kakashi and Yamato. She could tell by looking at his shadow on the ground, that his nails had transformed into long, fox-like claws; which looked creepy to her, considering their current location. She felt a shiver run down her spine, though, she took Naruto's large hand in her own; clenching her teeth slightly, through the pain of the Kyuubi's chakra, seeping its way through the blondes skin, and burning hers.

"Naruto.." she started softly; and his threatening gaze turned to her. She took a deep intake of breath, and squeezed his hand tighter. She was so busy worrying that he might lash out at her; that she missed his eyes soften, at her action.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't be scared of him when he was like this, he was her best-friend, and long-term comrade, her hearts-brother; he had swore that he would never hurt her, that he would never let the Kyuubi take over, so much so that her life was in danger. Even so, he contained one of the tailed beasts, the most powerful-est and cunning of them all, at that. So it wasn't that wrong of her to be even a little afraid, right? It wasn't her fault that she was struggling to keep down the rising fear, that was building up in her stomach, and creeping its way up her spine.

Gazing back fiercely into his crimson orbs, looking at lot more confident than she felt, she tried to persuade him, "Don't do this Naruto. Don't let it take over when were so close. Were in the same base as Sasuke now, we cant let him slip through our fingers."

His eyes were still blazing a bloody-red. She could hear Kabuto sniggering in the background, she couldn't help but wonder if he actually had a death wish, but she left him to her sensei and continued, "You remember what Yamato-taichou once told you, right? If you really want to save Sasuke and protect me, do it with your own power, your own strength, not the Kyuubi's; If you truly want to _see_ Sasuke, look at him through your own eyes, not the Kyuubi's. When we finally see him, do you want him to look back at his best-friend, or the Kyuubi?"

A small fox-like growl left the back of his throat; though the wood-user didn't have to intervene this time, as the red bled out of his eyes, leaving them a crystalline, sky blue. His canines and claws slowly retreated, and the whisker like marks on his cheeks faded out a little. Naruto collapsed onto his hand and knees, breathing hard.

"Naruto!" the blossom-haired woman called out, anxiously. Dropping to her own knees, hands glowing green with her healing energies; she placed her palms on his chest, to assess the damage done to his body. From what she could see; his skin was pale compared to his usually tanned pigment, and his skin was slightly teared, here and there.

Sakura could honestly say that she hated it when this happened. As a medical ninja, as well as from what she had been told, she fully understood that the critical damage from the Kyuubi's chakra, along with the accelerated healing process Naruto's body goes through; that, as much as it may seem the tailed beast helps him in battle, all its really doing is drastically shortening his life.

With his body healing more or less by itself, the pink-haired kunoichi quickly felt for his temperature, as she asked, "Daijoubu?"

After a small coughing fit, he straightened up on his knees, and looked into her glassy emerald orbs. "Am fine, as usual, Sakura-chan. What about you though?" he asked pointing to her slightly burnt hand. He could smell their burnt flesh in the air, and coughed a little more. "Why did you touch my hand?" He then asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

After quickly healing her burnt hand, she carefully helped him rise back to his feet, before bonking him over the head, "Baka! What are you complaining for? It helped, didn't it?"

Completely ignoring her questions, he whined, "_Ouch, _Sakura-chan.. What did you do that for?"

The kunoichi was readying herself to whack him atop the head again, when Kabuto interrupted, and she thought he needed the punch a heck of a lot more, than Naruto did.

"What a touching moment, you two, really; but if your done now, can we move it right along. We should have been there, like, yesterday. Orochimaru-sama is going to be mad."

"Che, I didn't know you could be so sarcastic, Kabuto-_kun_; about yesterday."

"Well to be fair, there is a lot you don't know about me, Sakura-_chan_." he added the suffix as deceptively sweet, as she had to him. "And Naruto-kun, am sure Orochimaru-sama would appreciate it if you kept the Kyuubi on a tighter leash, from now on, as we do need this base." Getting in the last snide remark, he continued to lead the way, as though nothing had happened.

Kakashi had to bite his tongue, and hold his students back, from brutally murdering him then and there; otherwise the mission wouldn't have gone as smoothly as he would have liked.

Following the purple-clad shinobi, to the end of the gloomy corridor, Sakura watched him suspiciously, as he went through a series of seals. He then placed his open palm on the stone wall. After a bout of anxious silence, filled with the low rumblings, and the grating of stone on stone, a large section of the wall, slowly started to disappear underground. Revealing another long corridor, with a large metal door on the other side.

The small group cautiously followed him in, watching on as the passage closed up behind them. Sakura thought dryly to herself, that there was going to be no easy way out, she would have to use force. As they slowly approached the door on the other side, the shouts and screams could be heard, loud and clear, to the other members.

The pink-haired kunoichi was going to question, what the hell was going on, when Kabuto spoke up, "Their just prisoners, no need to worry. I would have taken you a different route, but I'm afraid this one is the quickest. I assure you, what you are about to see, you will not like; but you are shinobi, am sure it will be nothing you cant handle." he laughed maniacal, then he proceeded to open the large, metal door.

As they stepped in, the pained screams, and anguished shouts, went right through the pink-haired kunoichi. The stench of stale blood and death, hung in the air, like a thick fog. The whole corridor was lined with small cells; crammed with, what looked like, Orochimaru's test subjects.

As they continued down, the blossom-haired kunoichi noticed, with a small gasp, that some of the prisoners were heavily wounded, some had missing limbs, and some were beast-like. Was that they cursed seal? She thought to herself; Naruto had explained to her, how Sasuke had looked when he had first used it. Grey skin, hand-like wings, longer nails, thicker hair; these were just some of the similarities Sakura noticed, in the victims in the cells, that matched the description, the blonde had given her. Only she realised that not everyone's transformation was the same, each had their own unique traits.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, as her emotions got the best of her, and she shouted furiously at the silver-haired medic, that didn't seem to have any problems, with the way he treated other people. "You and Orochimaru did this to them, didn't you!!" It wasn't a question, she knew her statement was true. " You monster!! ..How could you?!"

Sakura had made to run and attack him; but surprisingly enough, it was Naruto that stopped her. The blonde had grasped her hand tightly, as she tried to push past him. "You said it yourself, didn't you, Sakura-chan. " He started gently, pulling her in for a hug. "Don't do this, don't let your emotions take over, not when were so close. Were in the same base as Sasuke-teme now, we cant let him slip through our fingers."

He squeezed her slightly around the waist, as he finished; and she squeezed him back in understanding, as the tears continued to fall. She couldn't handle anymore; the smell, the sight of the prisoners, and their screams. Pulling back a little, she placed a glowing hand on her stomach, to quell the nausea.

Kakashi approached his students with his head slightly bowed. Although at first the two never got on, now they were like the role-model, perfect comrades. After all his strict teachings and rules about team work, it seemed it had gradually paid off. If only his lost comrades Obito and Rin were here now; if only they had had the chance to be teachers, right along side him. He knew for definite, that if that were so, there would be more students out in the shinobi world like his. With the exception of Sasuke of course, but he was mentally corrupted, before he became the student of Hatake Kakashi, so it wasn't really his fault-- as he had tried to tell himself many a time.

Placing a comforting hand on each of their shoulders, he spoke appraisingly to his blonde student, "Well done, Naruto. Nicely said." He then gave the two an eye crinkling smile. "Though you pinched the words off of Sakura, you sure threw them back at her marvellously."

Some of the very first words, the silver-haired jounin had spoken to his team, had been the words that his deceased best-friend had told him; and they guided him through the rest of his shinobi career, from a boy to a man. It was a strange concept for a shinobi to think about, but it crossed his mind anyway; it was amazing to him, how powerful words could be. How if you word them carefully enough, they could get through to people, reach the bottom of their soul, and touch them in places, that could bring out any emotion; even possibly change the way they think. This level of using words, was a whole other level of power, in his eyes; a brilliant weapon to wield.

Kabuto, who had been rolling his eyes through the whole thing, was stood tapping his foot impatiently, again; though this time, he kept tight lipped. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the two younger shinobi wanted him dead, and if it wasn't for their jounin sensei, he probably would be by now.

The pink-haired kunoichi heard a small sigh pass her sensei's lips, before he ushered them forward, with his hands still placed firmly on their shoulders, he guided them down the corridor; Yamato and Sai in tow, as Kabuto lead the way.


	3. Prisoners

Chapter Three: Prisoners.

* * *

The last cell to the right, at the end of the gloomy corridor, seemed empty, compared to the over cramped state of the others. Doing a double take, the green-eyed kunoichi noticed two small children, huddled together, at the back of the cell. She promptly stopped, and Kakashi would have walked right into the back of her, if he wasn't such the skilled jounin he was.

Sakura walked the small distance, until she was stood directly in front of the cell, hands on the jail like bars. On closer inspection, she could tell that they were girls. The smallest of the two looked to be about three years of age, and was dressed in, what looked like it used to be, a pretty pink dress. It was now soiled with mucky dirt and grime, and covered in rips. The blossom-haired young woman's eyes then travelled towards the older girl, who had her arms wrapped around the toddler protectively. Her sky blue clothing was too, soiled and ripped. A tear streamed down Sakura's, now pale cheek, of its own accord. The poor child only looked to be about seven or eight years old; but the fierce way, in which her eyes locked with Sakura's, made her look way beyond her years.. World-weary.

"How could you.." the pinkette whispered, as she rounded on a very unsuspecting Kabuto.

"Now, Now." He started, waving his hands around in front of himself, "Don't get upset, Sakura-chan. Their Orochimaru-sama's most valued little pets. Straight from sky country, they are, apparently from the Arai clan. A few more tests and we'll know just what their precious little kekkei-genkai is."

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't quite know how it happened, but she heard the gruesome snap of the medics jaw, as her fist connected with it. "You sick fuck." she screeched at him, temper flaring. For someone who hardly knew a thing about her, he certainly knew how to push her buttons. Naruto had stopped her before, but this time it appeared he was too slow.

She watched on, face scrunched up, thoroughly ticked, as the silver-haired medic soothed his aching jaw, with his medical-ninjutsu.

"I apologize for my students rash behaviour, Kabuto-san. I would have stopped her myself, but it was a highly unexpected outcome." Kakashi polietly taunted.

"_Sakura-chan,_" Naruto gasped. Collecting himself, he whined, "I should have got the first punch; but I'll let you off, it was better.. No, much more satisfying, to watch."

"I agree with dickless." Sai said with a sneer, his face deceptively blank; though it was probably because he didn't know how to arrange his expression, rather than trying to hide it.

The pink-haired kunoichi grinned at that comment. The dark-haired shinobi was truly clueless, it seemed.

"I'll show you who's dickless!!" Naruto roared.

But no one answered; as the tiny three-year-old -who was no taller than two foot- peered at them through her friends protective embrace, and said in a timid voice, "What's _dickless_ mean?" She stood then, her gaze questioning.

Green eyes widened a fraction as it registered to her, what the little girl had asked. How exactly was she supposed to answer to that? It means when a boy has no _bits. _No, because then it could raise the question, _what__'__s bits? _Or if she understood, she might enquire, _why doesn__'__t he have bits? _And that would be slightly awkward. Of all the stupid things she had to be thinking of in a situation like this, this one had to be by far the worst.

The sound of something banging off of the metal bars, brought her out of her pointless reveries. She was startled to say the least, but instantly became annoyed; when Kabuto opened his dark trap.

"Shut it, now. Before I get Karin back in here!" he shouted, and there was no way of mistaking the malice underlying his tone, with something else.

She didn't know who the hell this Karin was, but she did know that she didn't like the sound of that threat. Especially when she heard the small child start to whimper, tears building up in her eyes as she backed away, to hide behind her friend; who glared at the silver-haired medic defiantly, as if daring him.

_Crack!_

The sly, malicious medic got another one; a well deserved one at that, Sakura thought smugly to herself. She could see the purple bruising, starting to appear just above his cheek bone; but that wasn't enough for her liking. And as she went to swing at him again, Kakashi caught her wrist; and she silently cursed herself for teaching him the correct way in which to counter her brutal attacks.

"Mou ii, Sakura." his voice was stern, but she heard the slight hesitation in it, and she knew he didn't really want to stop her attack.

"But.. Sensei.." she started to protest, hoping that she could sway him.

"I understand Sakura. And I can honestly say, I disagree with the way things go on around here, as much as you do. But it isn't our place to say.." Leaning in, so he could whisper in her ear, he finished, "..or do anything, yet."

"So desuka.." she spoke slowly and quietly, as everything clicked into place. Her silver-haired sensei had no intention of leaving two poor, defenceless girls, not to mention with kekkei-genkai, in the hands of the enemy. He was probably formulating a plan, in that analytical brain of his, this very second. With the small comfort of knowing this, Sakura visibly relaxed; though she'd be stupid to completely let her guard down, in enemy territory.

As she had a staring contest with Orochimaru's medic, she heard the almost, inaudible whispers, of the two girls.

"But look, she has pink hair."

"And green eyes. Maybe it is her." She didn't sound very sure though.

"It is, it is!!" The excited voice of the three-year-old left her mind in disarray.

Pink hair, green eyes; it was obvious that they were talking about her, but she had no idea why. Did they know her from somewhere, or were they thinking of someone else? Surely they didn't know her; but who else did she know with green eyes and pink hair? ..No one came to mind. Though it really was impossible for them to be thinking about her, after all, Kabuto had said so himself, they were from Sky, the Arai clan.

As the wheels in her mind started to turn, she thought of her Otousan, the Otousan she had not seen since she was a little girl. She remembered the stories, her Okaasan had told her about him. He was born and lived in sky country; the head of the Arai clan. Sakura's Okaasan always spoke highly of her father, leaving it to be her decision if she liked him or not; her mother had always told her that it was her father, and if she wanted to know him, that it was up to her.

Sakura's Okaasan was betrothed to the head of the Arai clan, for alliance purposes, between Konoha and Sora. But after they split up, she moved to her Okaasan's village, Konoha. And there they continued to live happily, among the Haruno clan.

The memories of her parents divorce always upset her, but made her angry at the same time. They split up when Sakura was only four years old; and it was because her Otousan thought her a disappointment. The pink-haired kunoichi had developed no signs of being a carrier to her clans kekkei-genkai, and being the future heiress, it was not acceptable.

_- - -_

_"Sakura is, and forever, will be weak!" Sakura heard her father shout at her mother, from her hidden position on the stairs._

_A loud clutter of the dishes made her jump out her skin, she assumed her mother had dropped something in the sink, since she was washing up. It wasn't long before she heard her mothers loud voice, boom throughout the house, "Don't you ever.. talk about my daughter.. like that again!"_

_"Don't you raise that tone with me!" his voice was clipped._

_"Well explain to me, why my daughter isn't good enough." she said a little quieter, the hurt seeping into her voice._

_"She does not carry my clans Kekkei-genkai, Akane." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. His tone was disgusted; causing tears to streak down Sakura's baby face. "Its unacceptable. She's the future heiress, for goodness sakes; what clan would want to be lead by someone who is weak enough, to not carry their own bloodline ability? Its preposterous!"_

_"I'll tell you what's preposterous, Daisuke!" she exclaimed, tone fully raised, "Is you not appreciating what you have. Sakura may not have your stupid kekkei-genkai, but she's already in her second year of academy, when she shouldn't have even started yet! Are you forgetting that she's only four years old!"_

_"Akane, urasai." he whispered through clenched teeth._

_"No." she shot back defiantly. "I wont shut up until you learn to appreciate your daughter. She trains hard everyday, in order to gain your approval. But you don't give it her; why cant you give it her Daisuke?"_

_All of a sudden, the house went deadly silent. All the small child could hear, was the slap playing over and over in her head; as she rushed to her mothers aid._

_- - -_

The slight pulling on her leg brought the kunoichi out of her long forgotten memories. She was about to snap as well, but as she looked down into the bright brown eyes of the child tugging at her leg, her gaze softened considerably. The three year old was adorable, with her sweet chocolate eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

"Hime-sama, it is you, isn't it?"

At first Sakura was going to deny the obvious. Only Kakashi knew of her past, and as far as the rest were concerned, she was just an ordinary kunoichi of Konohagakure; and she would have liked it to stay that way too.

"Hime-sama.." the older child repeated.

"Hime-sama.." her blonde team-mate echoed, bemused. "Eh.. What are they talking about, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai.. Its me," she admitted begrudgingly. Then turning to her comrades, who were all eying her strangely (AN: for lack of better word.) -except for the silver-haired jounin of course- she said, "I'll explain it all later, okay?"

"The precious heiress has been under our nose all this time, I cant believe it, Orochimaru-sama will be most thrilled." Kabuto sniggered; he then made his way closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand; his inky eyes roved over her, examining her with a glint of interest in his eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth, she had had just about enough of his snide comments to last her a lifetime. And how dare he feel he had the right to touch her.

She heard the children's quiet gasps, but her eyes never left Kabuto. The pink-haired kunoichi wasn't quite sure if they gasped at her language, or the fact that they realised the predicament she was now in, but either way she really didn't care. They were as close as ever to getting their team-mate back, and she couldn't afford to get distracted now; she would deal with the situation when the time came, but right now she needed to focus on Sasuke.

".. I have a feeling you'd make a better vessel then our dear Sasuke-kun, what a shame.. its too late.." was all he replied, as his hand slipped away from her face.

"You better leave our Sakura-chan out of this, or you'll have me to deal with." Her blonde team-mate whispered threateningly; clearly ready for more than a verbal match.

The pink-haired medic watched as he turned on his heel and started making his way over to the metal door, around the corner, signalling it was time to leave. But she didn't move an inch; Kabuto's last comment playing over and over again in her mind. Just what did he mean by.. Too late? The way he talked in riddles always managed to frustrate her to no end.

Looking around to see if any of the others were thinking the same thing as her; she noticed the more than blank look on Sai's face, Yamato looked pale, Kakashi looked furious, and Naruto being the blonde that he was, didn't seem to have caught on. It was probably better that way, because if he was anywhere near as worried as she and the others right now, it would be a disaster. Nothing was more challenging than keeping an emotional Naruto at bay; and if the Kyuubi came out, there was no telling what might happen.

And besides, the treacherous medic could simply be pulling their legs; it was possible that he could be using their emotions as a means of distraction, so they would be less formidable if they were to do battle-- but little did he know, team seven were one of the most formidable teams in Konoha, and when they were emotional.. they were ameliorate.

A smirk crossed Sakura's lips then, and it appeared their team leader was on the same wavelength, as a defiantly similar smirk crossed his lips also, the only tell tale signs were the creasing of his mask at the corners of his lips.

"Is your name Sakura-chan?" the three-year-old asked.

A small giggle escaped Naruto's lips, as the children shot him an odd look.

"Iie, its Sakura. You add _chan_ to the end of a persons name, if they are close to you." She explained.

"Close to you?" the older one repeated unsurely.

"Yeah, like friends." Sai answered, wearing a proud smile.

"So like me and Sukai?" the blonde girl asked, pointing at her friend, who had blue hair.

"Are you friends?" Naruto asked them.

"Hai, hai. She's my bestest friend in the world." The brown-eyed girl answered.

"Well then you can call her Sukai-chan, like I call Sakura, Sakura-chan."

"Really.." she sounded amazed.

Gazing at Naruto curiously, Sukai asked, "Can I call Aiko, Aiko-chan?"

"No." came Kabuto's cruel voice from down the corridor.

"Yes, yes you can Sukai-chan. Don't listen to him."

"I leave you alone for five minutes, and your already attached." he stated mockingly.

"Soo.." the blonde didn't deny it. "What's it to you?"

Sakura tuned out of their verbal match when the one named Aiko, if she remembered correctly, questioned, "Hime-sama, are you a medic?"

Not really sure why she was asking, Sakura looked at her confusedly, as she replied quietly, "Hai.."

The one named Sukai's brown eyes took on a gleam that she couldn't discern, "..can you take a look at this for her?" she then inquired.

Sakura noticed Kakashi, who had been listening, look away out of modesty and respect, as the child lifted up Aiko's dress.

It didn't take long before her keen medical eye caught a long slash down the little ones back, she gasped softly, as he emerald eyes widened in shock. She knew the poor children were being experimented on, but she had no idea they got left in a bloody mess.

"Can you fix it?" Aiko asked delicately, as she turned back around. "It hurts."

As the pink-haired medic lifted her gaze, she could see the frightened look behind the child's brown eyes. Were they really trying to find out her clans Kekkei-genkai by slashing up children. Kabuto disgusted her, it was a medics job to heal patients, not hurt them.

"Is everything alright, Sakura." she heard her silver-haired sensei inquire calmly.

"Hai, I just need to heal this."

"Try to do it quickly, it would not do us any favours if Kabuto clocked on."

"I'll use the technique that you taught me Sensei."

He crinkled his eye, and then turned away so she could begin. Naruto was still going at it with Kabuto, whilst Sai and Yamato seemed to be watching, amusedly, as the argument progressed.

Turning her attention back to the children, she softly ordered, "Aiko-chan can you come over here, and turn around for me. Sukai-chan, could you lift up her dress so I can access the damage."

Even though it was them that had asked, she could see the slight hesitation in their steps. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you." she assured them.

Sukai watched unsure, as Sakura's prepared herself. Her recent lessons with Kakashi had been showing her how to cast a jutsu masking the chakra -though it was mainly genjutsu- but she hadn't been able to apply this to her medic chakra yet. There was a fifty-fifty chance; it was gonna work, or it wasn't. She would just have to take the risk.

"Why didn't they heal you when they were done?" Sakura ventured.

It was Aiko who answered. "Karin-san said that if I died because it didn't heal, then I was too weak to stay here with Orochimaru-sama."

Her hands started to glow a soft green, now with the chakra masked, she inched forwards and placed her hands above Aiko's little back; moving them around when necessary.

She didn't reply to the child's answer, because for one she didn't know what to say to that, and two, she was disgusted and angry. From everything she had already heard about this Karin, she deduced that she must be a real bitch. And she was a woman no less. She just coudn't understand how a woman could injure two innocent little girls; whether she was a mother herself, or not. It was just damn right wrong. She didn't know if this Karin was loyal to Orochimaru or not, but what Sakura did know was that even if she was, she still should have told Orochimaru to stick it.

It was a nasty wound; deep and slightly infected. She had no idea how the child smiled through the pain, she was kind of like Naruto in a way, she mused; albeit a different kind of pain, but pain noone-the-less. If you didn't know of Naruto's past, you would never know the trauma he went through as a child; likewise, if Aiko never made her wound known, Sakura had to admit that she never would have known about it.

Realizing that she had to preserve her chakra in-case things went wrong, and she needed to fight, or heal her comrades, she couldn't smooth away the long, jagged scar. Apologizing profusely to the child in her head, the pink-haired medic stood.

"Sugoi. Sugoi." Sakura heard the blue-haired girl say in amazement, as she nodded to her team-leader.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Hime-sama." Aiko thanked her over polietly.

Placing her finger on her lips, Sakura turned to the two children and winked, silencing them. It would not do if Kabuto had found out she healed one of his test subjects.

Kakashi directed a discrete eye crinkle at the girls, before giving Sakura a pointed look. It was time to go, and she couldn't agree more. Not able to say goodbye, she took one last look at Aiko and Sukai, before she said in pure determination, "Lets go. He's waiting."


	4. Truth

Chapter Four: Truth.

* * *

The time I spend with you is surprising

When I realize it, the date is already at its final stage

I don't want to let go, I don't want to return

Stop the time, I want to be together forever

The words I hide in my embarrassment

The moments when our eyes met

The times I'm with you

They're not enough, but

Until I see the last train depart

I'll tightly hold the hand you gave me

Your nonchalant kindness makes me happy

If it's a fairytale

I'll quickly go to the tomorrow where you exist

Every time, everyday, everything

Even though it doesn't become words

You are my special place

If my only wish could become true

God, please stop the time that is only ours

Stop the time, just like this

My only selfishness

But that won't come true

I want to tell you about this impatience

There's only twenty-four hours in a day

It's not enough, after a hundred hours

If that's the only thing that exists, more and more

I'll find your endless good

When will we meet again?

No matter how many times I say it, I keep thinking about it

A half of me is anxious and the other half is hoping

This feeling won't change, maybe, surely

What do you think of me?

Every time, everyday, everything

If it's a beloved warmth

Not becoming words, the voice of the heart

Because I'll show it to you honestly from now on

God, please stop the time when it starts to move

It's fine even if it's in selfishness

I'll say that I won't return it

If you're the one I wish for

Without hesitating, I'll attach a flower on my heart

Every time, everyday, everything

Even though it doesn't become words

You are my special place

If my only wish could become true

God, please stop the time that is only ours

Every time, everyday, everything

Even if we're apart, I'll connect the two of us together again

You are my special person

Every time, everyday, everything

Believe, even if time can't be stopped

If it's fate, we'll always meet, right?

If it's fate, we'll meet each other, right?

For you, Azu.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Orochimaru-sama?"

All was silent for a moment. Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she almost didn't hear what the snake hissed in reply, from the other side of the door.

"Come in, come in."

Her palms felt sticky with sweat, as she fiddled with her fingers, nervously. Yes, she had accepted the mission because she wanted to get Sasuke back, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared; she was petrified. All thoughts of Aiko and Sukai gone. This was what she had come here to do.. Retrieve Sasuke.

She snapped her head up to the door when she heard the small click of the lock. Kabuto turned the circular handle and slid the wooden door open. She couldn't see into the room, as he walked in, followed by Kakashi and Yamato, who had insisted they went in first. She could, however, see the tension in the rigid line of their shoulders; but then they seemed to relax somewhat, as the silver-haired jounin beckoned them in with a flick of his fingers behind his back.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai filed in cautiously after them, placing themselves imperceptibly behind their sensei and taichou's protective stances; leaving the door open too.

The pink-haired kunoichi peered out from behind Kakashi who stood on the right. The room was tenebrous, though she could see that the walls were lined with scrolls -no doubt forbidden- and posters displaying various kanji, but she didn't stop to read them as she took in the otherwise empty room. In front of them, lying atop the bed, was Orochimaru. He had long black greasy hair parted at the side, that lay on the sheets on either side of him. His skin was still a sickly pale white hue. His eyes were closed, and Sakura felt partly content, she didn't think she could look him in the eye yet, relive the horror they made her feel.

There was no sign of Sasuke, yet she felt his presence nearby. It felt like he was in the niche with them, though she could not see him. Her emerald eyes took another desirous sweep around the room, thinking that he might just miraculously appear. Her heart sunk when she realised that he did not.

She glanced back to Orochimaru, watching him with as much caution the others seemed to be. He had one hand rested behind his head, seemingly relaxed, for their was no sign of hostility seeping out of his chakra signature, as far as Sakura could read. No, it was calm and serene, peaceful almost. He breathed in and out slowly, in perfect harmony with the others. But that didn't mean anything, they were still in danger, as they resided deep in enemy territory. The fear was still there, pounding violently like alarm bells, as her heart danced to a faster rhythm.

Sakura kept her right hand hovering over her kunai holster strapped tightly to her thigh, and she knew nobody would see her discrete action as she was still partly hidden behind her teacher.

"Kabuto, you took your time." he suddenly hissed angrily, his snake-like tongue flicking out of his mouth as he spoke. And Sakura would have jumped if she wasn't frozen to the spot.

"My apologies, Orochimaru-sama. We got slightly side-tracked." he bowed deeply.

"I don't want to here your excuses.."

A beat of silence.

"Their all here like you predicted though, even the two ANBU." Kabuto said appraisingly as he stood.

"Aa." he went on, his tone lighter, sounding suddenly excited. His eyelids slid open, revealing a pair of ominous purple eyes, with snake like yellow slits. "And what a pleasure it is."

Sakura inched backwards.

"Hai. Such a pleasure." The silver-haired subordinate echoed; though he sounded more sarcastic, Orochimaru seemed non the wiser.

"I'm so glad you could join me, team seven. I have such wonderful news."

Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but stopped suddenly as the sannin sat up. He didn't look in their direction, however, but to his subordinate, with a satisfied half-smirk caressing his lips.

"Kabuto, go and fetch _Raidon. _I'm sure they'll what to see him after I'm done."

A sadistic smile made it's way across his lips then as he licked them. Sakura felt Kakashi still beside her. Kabuto scuttled off, out an a joining door.

"Precious, he is. I'm sure you'll love him right from the get go; I did."

"Raidon.. Who's Raidon..?" Naruto inquired, without hesitation; his words sounding more curious, than frightened or angry.

Orochimaru turned to them then, his purple eyes glinting in interest. "Patience child. I'll start from the beginning."

Why did he think that they wanted to hear about, and see something that made him feel jubilant? In truth, Sakura didn't want to see, nor hear about this Raidon. She wanted to know where Sasuke was, and do whatever she could to get him home to where he belonged. She wanted to tell Orochimaru to stop babbling with himself, she didn't want to hear what he had to say; but something unknown to her prevented her from doing so, much like the rest of her team, Sai even.

"I couldn't take the _Uchiha__'__s_ body." he said his name with such frustration, through gritted teeth, and judging from his expressions, he was reliving the moment he tried to take their Sasuke's body.

_Frustration.. Annoyance.. Anger.. Pain._

A violent shiver made it's way down Sakura's spine. She didn't know how the snake took over peoples bodies, but it couldn't be pleasant. She was pleased to know that Sasuke had gotten out of it somehow, because if he were ever taken away from her, to a place she couldn't reach, she wasn't so sure she could go on, knowing that she hadn't been strong enough to stop him from leaving, nor been there to save him. She felt the relief course through her body like a wave of warm water.

"You see, he has a very strong mind indeed.." he paused, "but I had no intention of letting that stop me. After failing countless times, I decided that there had to be another way. If I did manage to take over his body, it would quickly reject me, a very undesirable outcome. So we had to break him, give him a reason not to live on, so he would stay put quietly, in the back of my mind. He seemed to take after his otouto though, as you already know, he's a very hard person to read. This of course made the task difficult, but not impossible.

"Not too long afterwards, one of my subordinates reported a sighting of Akatsuki in the area. They turned out to be none other than _Itachi _and Kisame. They were tracking down a bijuu. A plan started formulating in my mind.

"Now, Uchiha Itachi isn't the cruel, cold-hearted man that you know; or at

least think you do. He isn't the same as the history books in Konoha. No, he's polite, soft spoken and _very_ loyal."

_The room was dark. The only light being the flickering flames of the candles that cast an orange glow around the room from where they were placed in their holders in the stone walls._

_Karin had informed Orochimaru that Sasuke was back from training, and so he had sent her to summon him to the main chamber, where he now sat, preparing his wording. He wasn't so sure how to say what he had in mind; all he did know was that he had to tell him, that this plan needed to work. If he couldn't take the Uchiha's body, he would use him as a weapon for the time being, to destroy Konoha; and come up with a plan B at a later date._

_The Uchiha casually walked in, though his stance was self-guarding, as he quietly closed the door behind him before facing his teacher, and bowing slightly. He wore a navy blue, floor length robe, tied loosely at the waist, showing the hard, glistening panes of his chest. His hair was damp, not sticking up at the back so much, looking limp. There were dark patches dotted about his shoulders, where the water had dripped._

_Orochimaru knew that Sasuke was not loyal to him, and if he was at one point, he most certainly wasn't anymore. Sasuke had a little trust in him, though not much; but that had shattered into pieces the moment he had tried to take over his body. Sasuke knew of his plan from the very start, and had claimed that he didn't care, that if he hadn't killed his brother when the time came, he would let the sannin use his body to do it for him._

_The snake-sannin knew that this was lies of course, for none of his containers had given up their body willingly. Uchiha Sasuke was a prideful man, and Orochimaru knew that he didn't want his ambition completed by another, that he had wanted to do it by his own hands._

"_You wished to speak with me." Sasuke stated coldly, distant._

"_I did."_

"_Well make it quick." he said more like an order than a request. "I'm busy."_

_Sasuke didn't want to speak with him, that was obvious, but usual. His tongue flicked out of his mouth as he licked his lips in excitement. "This isn't something I can be quick about, dear Sasuke-kun."_

"_..and why not?"_

"_For it regards your brother." _

_Sasuke looked up at him then, face cold and angry. _

_Orochimaru thought it only prudent to stir the already boiling broth some more before he began. "Yes, Uchiha Itachi."_

"_I don't want to hear it." he snapped._

_Knowing it was only his pride talking, he replied, "Oh, but you do."_

"_Do I?" the raven-haired Uchiha questioned, raising a brow._

"_Yes. I thought that you of all people should know the truth."_

"_Truth?" he whispered back, his hands slowly clenching into fists._

"_Now, before I begin. Do you remember that time Itachi fought your old sensei_

_when he came to Konoha with Hoshigaki Kisame?"_

"_Of course, he tried to kidnap Naruto, but failed because he was under the protection of one of your fellow sannin, Jiraiya."_

"_Well you see, that wasn't his real intention."_

"_What do you mean?" _

_Although he hid it well, Orochimaru knew he was confused. "After the Uchiha clan massacre, Itachi appealed to the third hokage to shield you from Danzo and the other higher-ups. He then threatened Danzo and left the village."_

"_What was this threat..?"_

_He sounded intrigued. Good, Orochimaru found himself thinking._

"_That if he laid a hand on you, he would leak every detail about the village to unallied nations. Though above all else, he was concerned about you, he couldn't tell you the full truth. He had no choice but to say the things he did. By making revenge your goal, he hoped to make you strong. The Uchiha clan was a proud clan of the hidden leaf, and he wanted you to keep believing that. He beseeched the hokage that you never learnt of the truth. And from that moment he left the village, he was resolved to fighting you, and dying." he finished darkly._

_One of the candles lighting the room blew out, partly shadowing Sasuke's face._

"_He entered the village when the sandaime died to make a statement without words, to show Danzo and the higher-ups that he was still alive. You were foremost in his thoughts, everything he did was all for you. You were precious to him, and he staked everything to keep you safe. You see, for the sake of the shinobi world, for the sake of the hidden Leaf village, and for your sake, Itachi gave up everything. That is his truth."_

"_No, you've got to be kidding. He.. He tried to kill me!" he sounded panicked. His shoulders dipped, and he started to breathe hard as he continued more to himself, "Why would he do such a thing..? You've got to be lying."_

"_To protect you."_

"_Did you just say.. protect?" he sounded bewildered. _

"_Hai."_

"_From what?" he sounded shaken._

"_Them."_

"_Them..?" Sasuke echoed, confusedly._

"_Konoha.. They wanted you dead."_

"_Explain." he ordered through gritted teeth, he didn't seem to be believing anymore. _

"_You think you know your brother, but you know nothing."_

_The raven-haired Uchiha didn't respond to the taunt, and so Orochimaru began, right from the beginning, his voice scratchy and dark, "Itachi was born into the Uchiha clan and was praised by all as the best of his generation- a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Itachi's prowess far outshone them. However, not even his family, friends or teachers could understand him. When he was only four, Itachi had already witnessed many lives lost due to the third great shinobi war. Being as emotionally traumatised as he was, he turned into a pacifist, and hated war. _

"_As time went on, he continued to grow. He graduated the academy at the age of seven, mastered his sharingan by eight, became chuunin by ten, and became an ANBU captain by the mere age of thirteen."_

"_What has this got to do with anything?"_

"_Just listen, Sasuke-kun, and you will understand."_

_It was silent for a moment, and then he sighed, his voice was tight, "So talk.."_

"_When the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago, the incident sealed the Uchiha's figurative demise; it was known that the ocular powers of an Uchiha could tame and control the nine-tailed beast, and so the blame fell on to them. Though it was a natural occurrence, a natural calamity- the Uchiha had nothing to do with it. When the suspicion fell on them -that the Uchiha had revolted and sought to take power- the whole clan was put under strict surveillance by the ANBU black ops, and they were forced to relocate to the outskirts of the village. They became totally estranged. The third hokage was the only one to voice opposition to their treatment; but Danzo of the black ops, and the rest of the counsel would not listen._

"_In the end, the Uchiha clan was not trusted, and the discrimination began. Their distrust bred hatred, and eventually their suspicions became reality. The Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'etat to take over the village. Itachi being their main pipeline._

"_Instead of being bound by obligation to his clan, he was a ninja who loved his village. He was a man who put his village's safety first, and strove to preserve peace. The village higher ups preyed on that trait. They assigned him a top secret mission. An eye for an eye. For them to oppose the Uchiha, they would need the sharingan. And so, the higher-ups of Konoha planted a spy within the Uchiha clan. That spy was your brother, Uchiha Itachi. He became a double agent, from that moment, Itachi's suffering began."_

"_I don't care. He should suffer! He killed our parents..! The whole clan.." Sasuke abruptly shouted, silencing him as he strode forward angrily. "He became a nukenin, and joined the Akatsuki. He's despicable beyond measure."_

"_It's true that he annihilated the Uchiha clan that night, and deserted the hidden Leaf." Orochimaru continued knowing that Sasuke was just trying to deny it all._

"_Then.." _

"_That is what he was ordered to do.. by Konoha." Orochimaru interrupted._

_Sasuke looked up at him suddenly, questioningly, and Orochimaru nodded in response to the unspoken question. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, it was a mission. That night Itachi sacrificed himself, killing his personal feelings, he fulfilled his mission; to be the sole perpetrator of his clan's slaughter, and become a rogue shinobi- leaving his reputation in tatters- all of it was a mission."_

"_No.." Sasuke whispered in horror, bringing his hands to his face._

"_Itachi completely fulfilled his duty, with one exception.. He could not bring himself to kill his younger brother. He killed his friends, his superiors, his lover, his father and his mother.. But he could not kill his little brother. He cried tears of blood, and killed every shred of feeling he had inside of him. Then he killed his brethren for the sake of his village. But he couldn't kill you. Do you understand what that means?"_

_Sasuke looked at him blankly, not able to utter a single word._

"_To him, your life.. Was more precious than the village."_

"_As if I'd believe you!" he shouted with all his might, as he fell to his knees, "Itachi committed an unspeakable crime, and then joined Akatsuki! He's nothing more than a treacherous murderer!"_

_Orochimaru gave him a few minutes to simmer down and take it all in. Then he went on, "Itachi took sole responsibility for an unspeakable crime, and left the village. He found a way to join Akatsuki and watch over an organisation that was dangerous to his village from the inside. He was always thinking of his home, and you. By making you defeat him, he had avenged the Uchiha clan; in order to raise you and make you the hero of the hidden leaf village. For the peace of Konoha, but most importantly you, Sasuke-kun, his little brother, he has to fight you and die, a criminal and traitor in your presence."_

_The raven-haired Uchiha looked so far away, gazing at nothing in particular; his eyes glassy, his face the picture of pain and confusion._

_He was finally getting somewhere. If all went to plan, Sasuke would feel sorry for his brother and hate Konoha for all that they had done to him. He would grow furious and form a plan of attack himself. Then all the snake-sannin had to do was sit back and watch, be entertained._

"_Those who knew the truth about Itachi were Danzo of the hidden leaf, the third hokage, and his advisors Homura and Koharu. I killed the third hokage, and now there are only those three aging folk. Still, those three will probably never reveal the abominable truth. The truth about your brother will fade into darkness forever; just as he wished, but is that what you want?" he goaded, accentuating the you._

_His voice was trembling, his sharingan ablaze, as he whispered quietly, threateningly, "If you continue speaking such nonsense, I'll kill you." _

"_Fine. What I tell you is the truth." _

_His crimson eyes were narrowed as he asked, "On what basis should I believe? Your untrustworthy."_

"_Despite being an Uchiha, you were kept in the dark because you were still young, but it's all true; if you don't believe me, go ask him yourself. He's in this town, I'm sure you'll find him somewhere." Orochimaru stated, cruelly._

"_And how long have you known..?"_

"_Since the very beginning." he hissed in reply._

* * *

_This is my tribute to Itachi. Hope you liked it. Review if you have time._

_There's one more chapter, and then there will be a sequel._

_As you've probably noticed ive changed this story to 'The Sasuke Retrieval Mission.' the next will be 'Defying Ones Destiny.'_

_This ones more Sasu/Saku, but the next will be an Ita/Saku story, I promise. Maybe with a twist of Sasuke in there, a little bit of a triangle, but I duno yet. You'll have to see._

_Ja ne,_

_**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x**_


End file.
